


Hold my Heart

by Rachel_Carter



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Hospital, Hurt!Kellin, Kellic oneshot, Kellin is on pain meds, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Band AU, Oneshot, SWS, Shared apartment, Worried Vic, m/m - Freeform, pain meds, ptv - Freeform, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Carter/pseuds/Rachel_Carter
Summary: Kellin is high on pain meds after a hospital visit, and Vic never wants to let him out of his sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Kellic oneshot! I'd really appreciate comments/feedback/suggestions so I can try to improve. Thanks for reading :)

Vic jumped to his feet as a nurse walked out of Kellin’s room, his previous exhaustion forgotten. His foot tapped nervously against the floor of the waiting room, and his lip was sore and chapped from chewing on it. 

‘Is he okay? Can I see him?’ he asked, craning his neck to see into the room. The nurse smiled sympathetically at him, her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun at the base of her head.

‘He’ll be fine, don’t worry. We’ve stitched him up and he’s good to leave now. Just so you know, we put him on some pretty strong pain medicine so you might want to watch him a bit more carefully for the next day or so.’

Vic nodded fervently. He hadn’t been planning on letting Kellin out of his sight anyway, not since he’d managed to slice his arm open while trying to chop tomatoes. He’d been in the hospital overnight and for the better part of the day, and Vic had spent the whole time imagining the worst possible scenarios – including, but not limited to infection, amputation, and gangrene. His fears had been fuelled by a quick internet search, before he decided to never look for medical advice online again and had turned off his phone, leaving it in his jacket pocket. His clothes were creased from sleeping in one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room, and his hair was mussed from running his hands through it. If he was hungry he couldn’t tell, as his stomach was knotted with nausea, and the thought of leaving the room and missing the nurse had kept him in his seat.

Thanking the nurse, he hurried past and into room 26. The linoleum floors muffled his footsteps, and when he entered the room, Kellin’s eyes were closed. A heartbeat monitor sat next to the bed, now detached from Kellin’s arm, and tubes snaked up his forearm and wrist, poking into the back of his hand. Vic held back a sob at the sight of Kellin – pale and fragile – lying in the bed, his dark hair tousled around his face. He knew that his injury wasn’t serious, but the image stuck with him, forcing him into the room and to Kellin’s side. He took the hand that wasn’t wired up to fluids, rubbing a thumb gently over the back.

‘Kellin?’ he murmured. 

Kellin’s eyelids fluttered, then opened. A smile broke out over his face as he gazed up, his icy blue eyes heavily lidded. 

‘Hey baby,’ he slurred. He drew the words out like taffy. Vic grinned, reaching over to push a strand of hair out of his eyes.

‘Hey, Kellin,’ he said softly, trying to hide how worried he’d been. ‘How are you doing?’

Kellin closed his eyes again, turning his head on the pillow. 

‘They gave me meds, Vic,’ he said, his voice thick. He began to shake beneath the mound of blankets, and Vic leaned over, his brow furrowed. Was Kellin crying?

Then Kellin’s laugh filled the room as he was unable to contain it. Vic let out a breath and leaned back again, not letting go of Kellin’s hand. Kellin shook with hysterical laughter, high pitched and adorable. 

‘They – they gave me meds,’ he managed in between fits of mirth. Vic smiled down at him, unable to see the humour in the situation but glad that Kellin was happy – and a little amused by his drug addled boyfriend.

‘Alright, well the nurse said you’re good to go if you want – but if you want to rest for a bit-’

Kellin shot up in the bed. ‘Nope! It’s so boring here. Let’s go.’

He climbed out of the bed, stumbling as his feet hit the floor. Vic caught him and put an arm around his shoulder, supporting him. He pressed a button to call for a nurse, and a young dark-haired male hurried through, smiling at them.

‘Can I help you?’ He asked.

‘Yeah, uh, could you unhook my boyfriend from the IV?’ Vic asked, not looking down at Kellin’s hand. He didn’t want to see the tubes poking into his veins, the reminder of how fragile Kellin was.

The nurse carefully took Kellin’s hand and pulled off the tape, gently taking out the needles. Kellin winced, and Vic squeezed his other hand, kissing his forehead. He turned to the nurse, who was watching them with a slight smile. 

‘Thank you,’ Vic said. The nurse nodded and left, leaving Vic and Kellin in the stale-smelling room, pale light filtering through the grimy window. Vic carefully walked with Kellin, leading him out of the room and to the front desk.

The receptionist didn’t so much as blink as Kellin swayed up to her, a goofy smile on his face. Her greying hair was pulled tight to her skull and her fingers clicked against the keyboard even as she looked up. 

‘Yes?’

‘Uh, I’m taking Kellin here home,’ Vic responded.

‘Full name?’

‘Kellin Quinn Bostwick.’

There was some more tapping at the keyboard. Then the lady glanced up and waved at the door, not bothering to speak. Vic raised his eyebrows a little, but led Kellin slowly through the glass doors and out into the parking lot.

 

Kellin stumbled out of the car, nearly landing on the pavement before Vic rushed to catch him. He giggled before balancing himself, stepping out of Vic’s hands.

‘I’m fine, Vicky,’ he crooned, going to walk away before tripping and catching himself of the hood of the car. 

Vic sighed. The doctors had said that the medication should wear off in the following day, but until then Vic had to make sure that Kellin didn’t get himself killed. 

‘No, you’re not. Come on,’ he said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and another around his legs, heaving him into his arms. Kellin squealed.

‘Vic, I’m fine, I can walk,’ he protested, but was soon distracted, running a hand through Vic’s hair. ‘Mmmm, soft,’ he murmured. 

Vic sighed loudly, but his lips twitched. ‘Alright, come on.’

Vic carried Kellin to their shared apartment building. It faced a park, and was lined with neatly cut grass. Bakeries and storefronts dotted the road it was on, which was interspersed with street lamps that were just starting to turn on. The quiet night sky was painted orange, and shops were just beginning to close.

Vic twisted to open the door to the building, then walked them in, kicking it shut behind him. He walked through the foyer and into the elevator, putting Kellin back on his feet and pressing the button for their floor. Kellin leaned on him, his head propped up on his shoulder. He stared up into Vic’s eyes, smiling.

‘You’re so pretty, Vic,’ he sighed, touching his face absentmindedly. Vic held back a grin and gently took Kellin’s hand off his cheek. 

‘And you’re high as a kite. Let’s get you home,’ he replied. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing the hallway to their room. Vic helped Kellin stumble to their apartment. He unlocked the door and pulled him in, locking it behind them. Turning to face their room, Vic led Kellin to the couch and carefully placed him down.

‘Okay, just sit there while I get you some food,’ Vic said.

Their apartment was small but tastefully decorated, with a kitchen in one corner and the rest of the room occupied by an old cream couch and a television. One of the walls was lined with shelves filled with old books, CDs, and long-forgotten boxes. Windows took up the other wall, which looked out onto the park opposite the apartment building and took in the late afternoon light.

Vic walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Pulling out a loaf of bread and peanut butter, grabbed a knife and hurried to make a sandwich. He had never been much of a cook, having survived mostly on fast food and cereal before meeting Kellin. But as soon as they’d started dating, Kellin had refused to let it continue, teaching Vic some basics and cooking with him most nights. Sandwiches, however, were a meal that even Vic felt confident in preparing. 

Plating the snack, Vic walked back down to the couch, setting it on the coffee table in front of the couch. He sat down beside Kellin, who was sitting with his knees tucked up to his chin, his arms wrapped around them. His head was resting on his knees, tilted slightly, and his eyes were wide. He uncurled from his position when Vic sat, lying down on the couch and laying his head in Vic’s lap. Vic smiled to himself, a warm feeling pooling out from his chest. He ran his fingers softly through  
Kellin’s hair, and Kellin hummed in approval, closing his eyes. 

‘I was so worried, Kells,’ Vic whispered after a moment. ‘You have no idea.’

Kellin opened his eyes and looked up at Vic, his brow furrowed. ‘But I’m fine, Vicky.’ He reached a hand up to Vic’s face, patting at it softly and giggling. ‘It was just a stupid accident.’

Vic looked down at the man in his lap, his small, pale frame and wide eyes. He pressed his lips together to hold back the tears burning behind his eyes. Yes, Kellin was okay. But it had been so close. He’d missed his veins by millimetres, Vic could just as easily be sitting in that hospital right now trying to figure out how to live his life without the person he loved in it. 

‘I should have been with you. I should have been watching you, this shouldn’t have-’ Vic broke off, his voice breaking. He rubbed his forehead, the back of his throat burning. Running his fingers through his hair roughly, he shook his head. Kellin was the best thing to come into his life, from the moment they’d met in college Vic had known that. When he’d finally worked up the courage to ask him out, he’d promised himself that he would do whatever it took to make it work – he wouldn’t let his personal issues drive Kellin away as he had with all his previous partners. He hadn’t considered that it might be something else entirely that would take Kellin away from him, that it might be a different and more permanent separation. Kellin always seemed so passionate, so full of life. The reminder that he was just as mortal as everybody else made Vic want to wrap Kellin in his arms and never let him go. 

Kellin sat up in Vic’s lap, straddling him and staring into his eyes. ‘I’m sorry I scared you,’ he whispered, placing his hands on Vic’s chest. ‘But you can’t blame yourself, Vic, really.’

Vic looked down at his hands, guilt settling in his stomach like ice water. A tear leaked out of his eyes and he went to wipe it away angrily, but Kellin beat him to it. He softly brushed the tear off, and placed his hands gently on Vic’s shoulders.

‘Talk to me, Vic.’

Vic shook his head angrily. ‘I just – you’re so good, Kellin, you’re so good to me and you’re the most amazing person I know and I love you so much and I can’t live without you. And I was so scared that I would have to.’

Kellin’s eyes widened. Vic’s breath stuttered as he realised what he’d said.

‘You love me?’ Kellin breathed.

Heat rose to Vic’s cheeks, but he held Kellin’s gaze. ‘Of course I do, Kellin. How could I not?’

A huge smile broke out on Kellin’s face, and his whole expression seemed to light up. ‘I love you too, Vic. I love you so much,’ he said. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Vic’s. ‘So much,’ he repeated, smiling against Vic’s mouth. ‘And I’m so sorry you were scared. I’ll be more careful, I promise.’

Vic relaxed into Kellin, wrapping his arms around his back and drawing him to his body. He brushed his hand through Kellin’s hair gently, and let out a broken sigh of relief. 

It was hours before either of them moved.


End file.
